


The Difficult Device

by lilmisspessimistic



Series: Modern Life [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmisspessimistic/pseuds/lilmisspessimistic
Summary: Sam and Jack attempt to get their new device to work...





	The Difficult Device

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for their Kudos and kind comments on Learning to Bend. I'm still trying to work out Fanfic etiquette so any tips would be welcomed! :)

Sam watched intently as Jack’s emotions flashed quickly across his face. Frustration, confusion, anger and impatience all fought for dominance. 

She watched the General confidently fiddle with the cylindrical device, in an attempt to get it to function. After several minutes of tinkering, Jack pressed a few final keys before stepping back triumphantly. 

It wasn’t often that Sam couldn’t figure something out but moments ago, she had thrown her hands in the air, exasperated, and declared that she was giving up her investigations. Most of the time, Jack relished playing the oaf and allowing his team to take centre-stage. But after watching Sam surrender, Jack took this opportunity to step forward and display his hidden intellect.

Sam turned to him with an indulgent smile on her face and raised her eyebrow in question. 

“Voila, my lady,” said Jack with a flourish. He gave a slight bow and pointed his hand towards the device, giving Sam permission to step closer. 

“Is it going to work?” asked Sam. 

“Carter, how dare you doubt my ability?” Jack proclaimed. “I get it. I’m old and stupid, but any idiot can get this thing to work. Your problem is that you’re too smart and that you can’t seem to work the simple stuff anymore. ”

“Alright alright…” muttered Sam, holding both her hands up. She stepped closer, leaning over the device whilst clearing her throat. “Alexa, turn off the lights.”

Both Sam and Jack held their respective breaths and waited for Alexa to follow their command. 

“I'm sorry but I can't help. Please check the Alexa app for more information,” answered the machine. And with that, Jack slammed the instruction manual on the kitchen counter before swearing loudly at the device.

“Simple stuff, huh?” Sam retorted with a large grin on her face. 

“Shut up.”

“Any idiot can make it work, eh?”

“Alright, you’ve had your fun.”

Sam could almost make out the pout on her husband’s face before he did an about face and stormed out of the kitchen, grabbing a beer in the process. 

“I give up. You deal with her,” he yelled back.

“Alexa, good work,” chuckled Sam. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know that one,” replied Alexa. 

“Oh shut up.”

And with that, Sam unplugged Alexa and followed Jack out of the room.


End file.
